Tohka Yatogami
Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香 Yatogami Tōka?) was a former human turned Spirit who wandered the world indirectly causing widespread destruction. She is also the first spirit saved by the serie's main protagonist Shido Itsuka who is the son of Son Goku. Tohka is the main female protagonist and tritagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she had a cold, and emotionless demeanor. She was very wary of humans due to her being constantly attacked by the AST before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after Shido sealed her powers, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Because Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. She easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that she had never seen before. Origami has used her naïve nature against her on multiple occasions. She usually needs one of her friends (mostly Shido) to point out to her when she is being tricked. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a reasonable sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. She did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did she hesitate in performing one the first time with Shido, but later found she hates seeing him kiss other girls. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. She also initially had a difficulty of understanding the concept of love, not realizing what her feelings for Shido were until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Tohka has a decent level of sensibility and common sense towards the battle, which arguably is the only thing of which she has any real memories. During her battle with Origami in her spirit form, she was able to analyze Origami's new powers quickly and came up with the best way for her to counter them. This expertise could also be the result of her constant battles with the AST until she met Shido. During her time with Shido, Tohka has become much more kind and very overprotective of Shido, often coming to his aid, despite her not being a match against a greater threat. In her Inverse form, Tohka is considerably more hostile than before. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless severely angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him. These emotions stand as an adamant remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. Powers and Abilties As a Spirit, Tohka is one of the most powerful spirits in the world, proving herself to be even more powerful than Kurumi Tokisaki. While not as strong as her boyfriend Shido Itsuka, Tohka is one of the strongest fighters in the Z Fighters. In her Supreme Spirit form, Tohka is strong enough to fight on par and then defeat Eva Westcott in her Abyssal God form who is stronger than Super Saiyan Blue 5 Shido. Her power level is about 120,000,000,000. Spirit Abilities * Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン),Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") * Weapon: Broadsword * Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") * Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka is a highly powerful and offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine. Depending on how Tohka uses it, the throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; , a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword that drastically increase her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power. At first, this happened when her mental condition became unstable, however, Tohka eventually learns to take back about a fraction of her original power in the form of a limited release Astral Dress. During Volume 10, Tohka was able to take back the entirety of her powers, though she has not done this anymore since then, implying that she still cannot take back all her powers at will. Even when without her spirit mana, Tohka has displayed three abilities that can be considered supernatural. The first is her incredible strength and speed, which, even when not enhanced by spirit mana, has shown to be far above that of an average human, breaking the Raizen High School girls' record during a physical examination while she was in fact trying her best to hold back. The second is the ability to instinctively sense if she is in danger, which was shown when she was able to sense that she was being watched by DEM, but wasn't able to sense anything when Ratatoskr, who had no intention of harming her, was watching her. Also, during her first battle with Ellen, she could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent that she could afford to hold back against. Finally, the third ability is an enhanced sense of smell, which she can use to easily locate or identify someone. Like Shido, Tohka can use ki in her Spirit form, but has difficulty to control it. Inverse Abilities * Demon King: Nahemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") * Weapon: '''Single-edged sword * '''Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', ''Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") * '''Astral Dress: Jezebel After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. She obtains Nahemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are similar to her Spirit form, but darker in color and nature. In fact, according to Ratatoskr's Daily Observations, Tohka's offensive abilities in this form are actually even greater than in her spirit form, but at the cost of lowering her defensive powers as a trade-off. However, despite this, Tohka was able to survive a point-blank range attack used by Ellen and come out undamaged. Her Demon King, Nahemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a broadsword, instead being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Tohka can destroy Nahemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and in the process. While in this form, Tohka has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Tohka has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power due to being sealed to protect the other sealed Spirits against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Transformations Full Spirit Form Tohka achieved this form, after mastering her original Spirit powers. Tohka gains all the Spirit mana that Shido has sealed and also has achieved God Ki. She also gained a new astral dress which is a fusion of both her own and the other Spirits. Additionally she also gained a new angel called Shekinah, '''which like her own angel is a broadsword and also maintains her ability to summon '''Sandalphon. '''It is also stated by Shido that Tohka in this form is more powerful than Caulifla in her Super Saiyan Blue form and Kale in her Super Saiyan Berserk form. In this form, Tohka can hold her own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Her power level in this form is about 88,200,000,000,000,000,000 and later 172,000,000,000,000,000,000. Supreme Spirit Form Tohka achieved this form, when mastering her Full Spirit form. Tohka has the same appearance as her Full-Spirit form, but her power has increased tremendously to the point of being superior to that of a Super Saiyan Blue 5. She also gained a new Angel called '''Uriel which is a kantana sword that is more powerful than Sandalphon and resembles Michael '''in appearance. In this form, Tohka is able to defeat Eva Westcott in her Abyssal God form. Her power level in this form is about 450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and later 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Tohka and Shido - Tohka has very strong feelings for Shido, and eventually comes to realize she loves him. As he was the first person to ever truly accept her for who and what she is, Tohka has become deeply attached to Shido, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in his presence. As a result, she tends to get easily jealous when seeing Shido together with other girls (particularly Origami), which sometimes unlocks her sealed powers. Despite her insecurities, however, Tohka cares very deeply about Shido, almost always coming to his rescue to provide physical and even emotional support to him in his cause to save the Spirits, becoming especially close to the boy as a result. Tohka tells Shido herself that had she never met him and learned how wonderful the world is, she would have become just like Kurumi. Tohka and Origami - Tohka dislikes Origami for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Shido. This dislike was shown to be strong enough that she would almost always call Origami by her full name. Tohka and Yoshino - Tohka first met Yoshino when she saw Shido attempting to make Yoshino fall in love with him so that he could seal her Spirit mana. Thinking Shido likes Yoshino more than her, which Yoshinon used to anger her, Tohka became furious and took the puppet from Yoshino. This action caused Yoshino to become distressed to the point of summoning her Angel in order to get Yoshinon back by force. Tohka and Yamai Sisters - Tohka gets along very well with Kaguya and Yuzuru, especially Kaguya because of the their similar energetic personalities. However, Tohka sometimes has issues understanding the two of them, because of the weird way each of them speak. Tohka and Eva '- Tohka seems to have a great amount of contempt and hatred towards Eva Westcott with the latter returning the feeling. Eva makes it her life mission to recruit the Spirits into the Absalon Empire and use their inverse powers to take-over the 13 multiverses, but also wants to kill Tohka. Tohka wants to defeat Eva and save the universe from her. Because of this, they are arch-enemies. '''Tohka and Goku '- Goku shares a deep father-daughter relationship with Tohka and also gives her advice to protect Shido from any harm. Tohka sees Goku as a father she never had. '''Tohka and Vegeta - While not showing it at times, Vegeta cares deeply about Tohka and is often motivating her to train hard. Tohka also seems to be very fond of Vegeta and often considers her an uncle.. Tohka and Shinji - Shinji shares a good relationship with his mother Tohka. Shinji shows a great amount of respect and adoration for his mother and cares about her very much. Tohka is also very overprotective of him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits